Frio de Junho
by deffie
Summary: Porque a dor da perda leva bruxos a tomarem decisões sem pensar. Baseada na música Frio de Junho.


Os olhos vermelhos da garota ruiva de olhos claros pareciam emoldurar o que se passava. Sentada em uma mesa qualquer de um Bar há tempos usado por ela quando aluna, a garota tinha os olhos surrados por olheiras profundas e o rosto manchado por lágrimas derramadas.  
  
A mente fria da garota passeava pelas lembranças e via o rosto de um garoto loiro sorrindo, e por vezes gritando com alguém. A dor de ter alguém e não poder tocar na hora que mais precisava a deixava totalmente atordoada.  
  
Algo estalou em sua mente. Levantou-se de sopetão, jogou algumas moedas na mesa e pegou sua capa. Não tinha em mente o que faria, apenas queria vê-lo uma última vez, um último aceno e mais uma vez uma briga, que fosse, mas que ela o visse, que ela pudesse olhá-lo por uma última e mísera vez sem ter de esconder o que sentia.  
  
Os cabelos vermelhos estavam molhados pela fina chuva do Verão Inglês, a pele de sardas estava arroxreda e a respiração um pouco falha. Não havia outra forma senão à pé. Era pouco tempo, logo estaria na estação e o admiraria mais uma vez, uma última vez para tocar seu rosto e agora, quem sabe, vomitar tudo o que sentia.  
  
O coração acelerado e os passos desconcertados. A menina de Vinte Anos estava sombria e não mais era como a pequena Weasley que deixara Hogwarts, agora era uma mulher reprimida pelos sentimentos inevitáveis que ela derramava para si mesma suprindo a necessidade de ter o seu... homem, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Os olhos cinzentos do homem loiro, com cabelos lisos e boca fina, continuavam frios como sempre, mas seu semblante mostrava a aflição de deixar algo para trás. Não queria insistir nisso, sabia que não devia, que não poderia e que, principalmente, era contra seus princípios, mas não podia evitar, ainda tinha as esperanças que ela viesse e lhe arrancasse daquele trem embaixo daquela chuva chorosa que caía sobre Hogsmead.  
  
Os passos de Ginny aumentavam à medida que via as horas passarem. A plataforma era vista pelos seus olhos. A dor aumentava. O relógio não colaborava, parecia que o trem partiria logo. Ela precisava abraçar aqueles ombros e encostar o rosto no dele, pelo menos uma vez.  
  
Os olhos se encontraram. Ginny perdeu os sentidos, estática no meio da plataforma vendo o homem da sua vida partir para a eternidade dentro de uma caixa de ferro andante. Draco pôs as mãos no vidro. Pela primeira vez seu olhar brilhou, e como nunca nos últimos tempos, um sentimento brotou em seu peito.  
  
Os gritos dela não podiam ser ouvidos por ele, mas ele a via chorar dizendo algo sobre amor. A garota chutava o chão e jogava a capa para o lado. Os olhos cinzas de Malfoy balançaram. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer e franziu o cenho. Se tivesse de ser ela, iria ser e não importa o que dissessem.  
  
Dentro do trem pessoas estranhas transitavam e Draco Malfoy, com a varinha em punho e rosto agora coberto pelo capuz de sua capa, olhava para a janela e via a menina a chorar. Olhava para a porta e via que o trem estava comçando a andar. Tinha de ser agora, e se não fosse, ele mataria a todos por perto e não iria, de forma alguma, para o seu maldito destino.  
  
Ginny não olhava para local algum, apenas via tudo embaçado e chorava murmurando o amor pelo menino de família rival. Apenas chorava dizendo que tudo seria diferente, que se pudesse voltaria atrás e diria o quão importante ele era para ela.  
  
Uma explosão. A porta do trem se abriu e um homem correndo saía de dentro do vagão, com os olhos encobertos e a varinha em punho. Ginny sentiu um medo repentino e toda a sua confiança se foi. Levantou-se e fitou a boca do transeunte. Era ele! O coração novamente voltara a bater forte. Soltou o cachecol e correu ao encontro do rapaz, que tirara o capuz e jogou a capa para o lado, pouco se importando para o que estivesse em volta.  
  
Os corpos se bateram e os braços de Ginny tocaram as costas do loiro. Um imenso alívio passou pelo peito da menina e novamente ela chorou. Novamente as lágrimas insistiram em rolar sem permissão. Ela murmurava "eu te amo" e chorava se lamentando por não ter dito antes que ele era o que ela queria.  
  
Draco finalmente sentiu o prazer de tocar a fina cintura daquela Weasley. Daquela garota que virou sua cabeça e o fez desvinccular-se de tudo. O motivo de se isolar do mundo para tratar de suas dores sozinho. Os olhos tremeram e a visão turvou-se. Ele estava chorando e aos poucos, sem perceber, estava falando baixo ao ouvido da menina.  
  
- Eu sei, não devia mais te dar minha atenção, mas não há como evitar, as coisas que vêm do coração.  
  
Ela respondia chorosa e com amor na voz.  
  
- Não... Feche as portas, se um dia sair da minha vida. O olhar para trás pode se transformar em ferida!  
  
Declarações mútuas e juras de amor se seguiram, quando por fim olharam unm nos olhos do outro e sorriram com as testas encontradas. A voz rouca e cansada de Draco Malfoy dizia baixo e com os olhos fechados: "Eu nunca vou sair da tua vida.".  
  
Os lábios se tocaram e os corpos estremeceram. Pegariam o próximo trem. Tomariam seu rumo sozinhos. Não ligariam para o que diziam. Que todos os amaldiçoassem, eles seriam felizes sim! Juntos... no Frio de Junho... Durante a Tarde de dor... Jurando ódio e Declamando o Amor... Não mais fingindo não sentir. Agora se entregando ao que deveria acontecer. Que o amor os domasse. 


End file.
